Lost and Found
by sawyersmine
Summary: Ichabod realizes he is in love with his partner, Abbie, and consults her sister Jenny for help in winning Abbie's heart. Ichabbie centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

It was a day like any other, the world bustled along as it had always done, and there was a cold chill in air coming from the north confirming that winter was not far behind. Ichabod Crane sat in the study of the home belonging to one Miss Grace Abigail Mills, piles of books on every surface, bags under his eyes, and an ancient map held in his hands. He knew if he could figure out where this map led he could find the key that would direct him to his partner, a woman who he simply regarded with high esteem, until recently. She was so incredibly incessant that she selflessly sacrifice her own life so her sister could live, an act that drove Ichabod mad, not because of her choice to save her sister (he would have done the same), but because she held a great power over him. A power he wasn't ready to surrender as easily as he had done in the past, but unfortunately for Ichabod his head had no say in the matter. He supposed this was motive to the reason for his nine month sabbatical prior to his return before discovering she had gone and enlisted herself with the federal police. Abbie's change of employer did not surprise Ichabod because he always knew she was capable of great things, but he didn't expect to learn she had moved on. They had been together for two years fighting forces of evil and saving the world, but Abbie wished to return to her old life when he left. He wasn't sure why this had irked him that was until Ichabod took a long hard look at himself in the mirror one day and realized he had done the same, but was unsuccessful because his path had inevitably returned him to her side. Even tip toeing around what had happened and forging a new relationship in light of their choices to flee their responsibilities, Ichabod had found that his highly esteemed regards for Abbie had changed rather staunchly. Because when she disappeared into the black abyss that was Pandora's tree of death Ichabod knew she had won his heart too.

It had been a grand total of three weeks since that fateful day and Ichabod was no closer now to figuring out where Abbie was, or if she was even still alive. He did know however that he would go to the ends of the earth and time to find her. He had worked tirelessly with Miss Jennifer Mills and Mr. Joseph Corbin, but even with their special expertise in all things supernatural they were at a dead end. Ichabod got up to pace, hoping the motion would encourage enlightened thoughts in hopes of accomplishing his end goal, however the evidence of the well-worn path in between the papers and scattered books may have proved the contrary.

Ichabod heard his name called from the next room and he stepped out to find Miss Jenny standing there, a bag of what looked like fast food in her hand.

"You look like hell Crane."

Not really in the mood to engage in playful banter or discuss his current well-being Ichabod accepted her offering quietly and walked into the kitchen with the younger Mills sister. Food no longer had taste but he knew he needed to eat if he ever wanted to find Abbie.

"You should not have troubled yourself Miss Mills. I have enough rations here in this pantry to last for two fortnights," replied Ichabod.

"Yeah, well if you knew how much sodium was in those ramen noodles, you might think twice about having that as your only food source. You'll thank me when you taste this."

"I am much obliged." Ichabod took what looked like a large meat sandwich, removed the paper wrapping and then took a bite. He had to admit it was relatively appetizing and a few calibers above the noodles. "Thank you," he concluded in-between bites.

Jenny smirked and took out a second sandwich for herself. "Don't sweat it."

She passed Ichabod a bottle of water, which he took from her examining the label before taking a long swig.

"You've been reserved these last few weeks. It can't be healthy to keep things all bottled up either."

"Bottled up?"

"Yeah, it means keeping your thoughts inside-bottled up."

Ichabod gave a nod and took another swig of his water.

"You know I was trying to give you an opening there. Is there anything you'd care to share with me? Something you'd like to get off your chest perhaps?" She hedged with one curiously raised brow.

"I appreciate your concern Miss Mills, but I assure you I am fine. I am most concerned with finding your sister."

"Ah. Well that's a no brainer. It's not a matter of if but when. We're going to bring her home Crane."

Crane gave Jenny a thoughtful look as if he was mulling over her words. Jenny took his silence however as evidence that he was holding more back from her and she decided now was as good a time as any to find out what that was.

"Speaking of home, I thought you were looking at getting your own place, but you seem to be in no hurry to leave la casa de Abbie. Care to share?"

He coughed after swallowing a bite of his sandwich and his brows furrowed. "I was meaning to discuss that with your sister when she returns." He closed his eyes as if preoccupied by the thought of Abbie's return and Jenny chuckled.

"Relax Crane; I don't think she's going to kick you out." Jenny put her hand on Crane's arm to console him, but Crane flinched under her touch.

"Ichabod, really, she wouldn't be mad. I know she's good at compartmentalizing her feelings, but I think she really missed you when you were gone."

It was the first encouraging thing Ichabod had heard in a long time and he lifted his head to meet Jenny's gaze urging her to continue.

"What evidence has led you to this assumption?" Questioned Ichabod.

"Well, she paid to have a small tombstone next to Katrina's headstone in the church graveyard for Henry. I know she did that for you. So you would be able to come back to pay your respects once you were able to accept what happened. "

Ichabod reflected inwardly for a long moment recalling the dark history of his family and the mixed emotions they left him with. He still wished to this very day that he could have gone back in time to save his son from the life of hell and abandonment that had been inflicted on him, but unfortunately he was not able to save him or Katrina for that matter. And here he was again at a cross roads wondering if he might fail Abbie as well. He couldn't bear the thought of failing her too.

"There is something of grave importance which I feel I must confess Miss Mills."

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"I'm in love with your sister."

 **AN:** This was just a conversation I dreamed up between Ichabod and Jenny. Not sure if I should continue this story or leave as a one shot. Please let me know if you want to read more. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you high Crane?" Asked Jenny her eyes wide and rapt.

"I imagine your version of high has nothing to do with vertical distance," replied Ichabod dryly.

"You assume correctly." Jenny retorted and then explained, "Although my sister and I haven't always been close, I have always kept tabs on her and honey, Abbie and relationships are bad news. I don't recall her ever being in a relationship that lasted more than a couple months, and those few that did last longer, Id barely call relationships. She's not the love em and live happily ever after type if you get my drift."

"At this point my only concern is getting her home."

"Well, that's a given. But I don't want to be dealing with this huge purple elephant in the room when she does come back."

"Purple elephant?"

"It means there is an obvious truth that is being purposely ignored and now that you've gone and opened Pandora's Box, literally and figuratively, we're going to have to address this, and do it in a way that won't have my sister running for the hills when you do."

"So you do not believe she would reciprocate my feelings?" Ichabod questioned with a slight deflation in his voice.

"I don't know. In case you haven't noticed, my sister keeps everything, especially her feelings locked up tight like a drum."

She met Ichabod's anxious gaze and thought back to when her sister had first told her about Ichabod. He was a strange character that was for certain and she knew she'd probably never meet anyone else quite like him again, but for some reason those two did fit together.

"You realize if you tried to tell her out right she'd probably think one of us was trying to pull one over on her right?"

"So does this mean you will assist me?" questioned Ichabod with glimmering hope in his gaze.

Jenny met his eyes leerily. She knew her sister would be furious with her for meddling in her love life or lack thereof, but one look at Ichabod and Jenny knew he was past the point of no return. In all honesty, she had suspected he was harboring these feelings for quite some time and was torn because he had recently lost his 250 year old wife. Frankly, Jenny hoped for all of their sakes that Ichabod would just continue to suffer in silence, or get over his passing fancy for the good of their team. It would have made it much easier to work with him, but now he had to go and fall in love with Abbie, which was no small accomplishment, and it was territory no man had really gone before because Abbie would never let it get this far. If she knew how Ichabod had felt she'd probably beg Pandora to keep her trapped in the underworld for another millennium. Mumbling a silent chant to Abbie asking for her forgiveness in advance Jenny finally replied, "I guess you can refer to me as your very own Miss Woodhouse."

Ichabod met Jenny's gaze with confusion unsure of whom or what she was referring, but when she clicked her water bottle against his, he understood her full meaning. She was going to help him. And for the first time in a long time he was optimistic about his future.

The next few days flew by as Jenny, Joe, and Ichabod worked tirelessly to acquire more clues that might help them translate the map. And then by some amazing stroke of luck they got their big break when Ichabod found a hidden text in the tablet that he had recovered and was arrested for smuggling back from England. The text was on the back side and roughly translated spelled out "South, east, west, but the foundation of every road begins at ones true north. This is where you will find the two witnesses at their paramount." Granted the tablet was most likely carved out long before a compass was even a thought but Ichabod had realized that the tablet was referring to the constellations in the night sky, specifically what is known today as the North Star. When he lined up the map with a chart of constellations it all came together. He had the latitude longitude coordinates and now he just needed to find the key.

Jenny had found a potion of sorts from her voodoo witch doctor friend that when mixed together at the proper time could highlight these coordinates and specifically where to find Abbie. So the three of them went out to the woods where the coordinates lined up geographically and mixed everything together. Within mere moments a green haze laced the ground cover and began to move along the forest floor. They followed it until they came to the river. The haze funneled up towards the sky and then arched back into the ink black depths of the rushing water.

Jenny took one look at the river and remarked, "We need to go back for diving gear."

"There's no time," argued Crane going back to the duffel bag and pulling out some rope. "I'll go in," he remarked.

"Jenny's right, we need gear for this. If any of us go in there even for a few minutes we will suffer from hypothermia or worse. And none of us are going to be any good to Abbie then," Joe countered.

Ignoring both of their pleas Ichabod took off his long coat and boots and then began to tie the rope around his waist. "She is barely hanging on. I can feel it through our bond. If I don't go in now we could lose her forever."

"At least let us tie the other end of this rope to an anchor. Joe and I may able to pull your weight and Abbie's, but with supernatural forces involved you need something with roots."

Ichabod gave a brief nod waiting for Jenny and Joe to tie the other end of his rope to their jeep and then as an extra measure of precaution they tied a second rope from the jeep to a large oak tree on the river's edge. They told him to signal them when he was ready to return by tugging on the rope three times and then he dove into the icy water.

It took him a moment to adjust his eyes under the water, but when he saw the green line he knew he was close. Going deeper and deeper into the rivers dark depths and into the dangerous current he realized he was now traveling rapidly through a black hole and then he saw her image reflecting through the waters. He broke through the surface and discovered Abbie tied to the large oak tree he had just left but Jenny and Joe were no longer in view. This world was much darker and the air was stale and suffocating. Ichabod knew he was no longer in the same dimension. A white hooded figure came into his view. The figure put his arms out and pointed them towards Abbie. Strings of electricity travelled between her small limp body and his fingers. Ichabod wasn't sure exactly what was happening but it appeared as if this creature was sucking out her life force.

"No!" Ichabod leapt from the water and onto the bank to stop the hooded creature and then it turned and looked at him. Recognition set in when he locked eyes with the Hidden One, otherwise known as Pandora's husband and living God.

With a strong invisible force, Ichabod was tossed aside by the Hidden One before the god continued to drain Abbie.

"You will not take her soul!" Ichabod cried out. He knew he had to get to Abbie against all odds because their bond was the only weapon he had

He scrambled over the muddy banks and attempted to dive towards Abbie's feet only to be flung away again, but he didn't care, he was not leaving here without Abbie.

On the third attempt he finally got a hold of her ankle and when his hand made contact with hers, her skin began to glow. Ichabod feared that Abbie suffered the same condition as her sister had prior to Abbie's sacrifice, but when the Hidden One tried to drain Abbie once more, he was unable to generate a spark, and then like a vacuum her orange energy was absorbed back into him. The Hidden one began to shake and quake and Ichabod knew it was now or never. Quickly he went about untying Abbie and then he gave the rope tied around his waist three hard tugs.

He wrapped his arms around Abbie holding her firmly to his chest and then took her into the water with him. Together they plunged into the icy cold depths. Ichabod could see remnants of the green haze but the hold he had originally travelled through had shrunk and was getting smaller as they got closer to it. He pushed Abbie ahead of him towards the opening and was relieved to find she had made it through but as he swam upwards the hole closed in around his arm. Unable to resist the pressure any further he coughed and water filled his lungs. Ichabod felt a strong force pull him up towards the light but before he reached the surface his world turned black.

 **AN** : Thanks to all for the supportive comments. I'm glad you have enjoyed this so far and hope you stay tuned. I wrote chapter 2 and 3 together so hope you like part 3. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Ichabod woke up he was surrounded by white lights. Glancing up to the brightest light above his head he saw what looked like an angel standing above him. When the smiling woman came into full focus Ichabod realized it was Abbie and his heart stopped in fear as he questioned if she was dead, if they were both dead.

He sat up straighter but Abbie put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from pulling out his IV.

"What happened?" Questioned Ichabod.

Abbie pulled up a chair and put her hand on the edge of his mattress then explained, "Jenny pulled me from the water and then Joe went in after you. He had to give us both CPR, but you were under for longer than I was so they had to bring you here. You saved my life Crane."

"Are you well, were there any symptoms evident after your encounter with the Hidden One?"

Abbie smirked and shook her head.

"I'm fine, right as rain." She said adding, "Thanks for having my back partner."

"Your acknowledgements are not necessary. I should be thanking you. Without your bravery and sacrifice we might not all be here right now."

"Well then I guess we're even huh?"

"We will be if you allow me one final offering of my gratitude," Ichabod replied placing his hand over Abbie's and she smiled. Oh how he had longed to see her smile, because it reminded him of a ray of warm blissful sunshine on a lazy summer day.

"Sure Crane, but just remember, I'm a simple girl, so no need to recite Shakespeare or anything."

Ichabod was overcome with the desire to proclaim his love for her from the rooftops, but he recalled the younger Miss' Mills warning. He had to take things slow.

"You have become a very important person to me Abigail. I wonder if I might have the pleasure of your company to share a meal at an establishment of your choice?"

Abbie chuckled and replied clearly bemused by Crane's request.

"Sure thing Crane, but maybe we should wait for your doctors discharge before we go making dinner plans."

She stood up and concluded, "Don't worry, you'll be back up and in your old clothes in no time. Speaking of which, I need to take care of a few personal things. Ill be back though this afternoon to check in. Hopefully by then they will say you can go home.

Home was a nice thought and when he imagined his home, Abbie's house came to mind, but just as quickly as that joyous notion popped into his mind, it disappeared when Abbie simply patted him on his shoulder before making her departure. Because her friendly gesture made it very evident that he had a long way to go in convincing this woman that he was madly in love with her.

Thankfully Ichabod was discharged that evening and had made a full recovery. The next morning he wanted to breach the subject of asking Abbie out again when there was a knock at the door.

Ichabod had just finished cooking bacon and putting it on a plate for breakfast. Jenny and Joe were going to join them to celebrate Abbie's return from the underworld. He wasn't sure where Abbie had disappeared off too since there was a second knock, this time louder. Ichabod went to the door to answer it and found Agent Daniel Reynolds standing on the other side.

"Is Agent Mills here?" He asked matter-of-factly and Ichabod pulled off his pot holder glove.

"May I inquire as to what is the purpose of this call so I may relay your intent to Abigail?"

Daniel replied smugly, "That's between _Abigail_ and me. But if you would be so kind as to run and fetch her I'd be eternally obliged."

Ichabod gave Daniel the side eye, fairly confident the man was mocking him and replied before closing the door in his face, "I will see if the lady of the house is available."

A few minutes later Jenny and Joe arrived and Abbie had come out now dressed and ready after having showered. Abbie was speaking with Daniel in the study, Joe was checking out Crane's salvaged game boy in the living room, and Jenny was in the kitchen with Crane who was now squeezing oranges into a pitcher in a very violent manner.

"Hey, I know some people prefer apples to oranges, but you are taking that to a whole new level," said Jenny before sweeping the pulverized orange rinds into the waste bin.

"I am sorry Miss Mills, I was preoccupied with my thoughts."

"Let me guess, do those thoughts have something to do with the tall dark drink of water speaking with my sister in the other room?"

"Perhaps," replied Ichabod with clenched fists and added, "I can't even get her to go out to dinner with me and this (he had to bite his tongue because he did not want to stoop to a low level of name calling) _person_ has her eating out of his palm the moment he arrives."

"Well, Abbie and Danny have a history. Plus he is fine as hell."

"And I am not fine?" Questioned Ichabod confused again by the modern day lingo.

"You are handsome. I guess Danny just carries himself well, with confidence, you know?"

"So you are suggesting that I need to carry myself with more confidence?"

"Something like that. A new outfit couldn't hurt either. You know give her a different perspective? Cause that old colonial coat is cool for Halloween and costume parties and whatever, but if you want her to take you seriously…"

Ichabod realized that if he was going to win Abbie's heart he needed to allow her to see him through a different lens, a lens other than just the mere friend/house mate."

"Very well, I suppose this means I must proclaim my own financial means."

Jenny gave him a nod and replied, "Sounds like a good idea. Then you can ask her to dinner again and show her what she's missing."

Ichabod smirked inwardly knowing just what he could do to procure his finances, as well as find a new garment that might turn Abbie's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abbie had a lot weighing on her mind ever since she had returned from death. It felt as if she was living in a day dream, a nightmarishly haunting day dream. She knew most people who had returned from death typically found a new positive outlook on life but Abbie was tired. She no longer had the energy or motivation to do what she had previously thought was her life's work. Maybe it was because she had been let down one too many times, maybe it was because no matter how hard she tried, she knew she would never have the job she wanted, or a personal life. Abbie felt she had given all she could and no matter which direction she went she was on the losing end of an uphill battle.

When Daniel had dropped by that morning to offer her job back, Abbie knew she should have been thrilled, but she wasn't. In fact she was downright angry. Danny had no apologies for what happened with Sophie and although an apology wouldn't have made the slightest of differences in her decision, the thought of going back to work with that man made her feel ill. He had been playing her for a fool this whole time. Abbie suspected the only reason Danny came to Sleepy Hollow was to mess with her due to how things ended between them. He never was one to be bested. And even if she could come to terms with what happened and keep her personal life from clouding her professional mind, her trust was broken. When she kicked him out of her house the whole gang was there to witness it and Abbie didn't want to deal with them so she made an excuse about having a splitting headache and returned to her bedroom to seek the peaceful solace she so desperately craved.

A few minutes later Abbie heard a knock at the door.

"If you are here to try to get me—" Her words trailed off when she opened the door and discovered Ichabod standing there.

"I brought some herbal tea and aspirin," said Ichabod offering Abbie a small plate with a tea cup and the white tablets on a napkin. If she had the energy she would have been amused by Ichabod's formal tendencies, especially post crisis. Abbie wasn't expecting Ichabod to come after her but in a way she was happy it was him. She didn't have an actual headache but she downed the aspirin anyway.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright Leftenant?" Ichabod questioned her carefully.

"I'm fine Crane," Abbie assured him while taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She patted the side inviting him to join her.

"You do not look fine," Crane remarked sinking down on the mattress beside her he studied her face carefully. She appeared exhausted and that light in her eyes was gone. It worried him greatly.

"Well maybe to someone's whose eyes aren't two hundred and fifty years old I look fine." Abbie offered in attempt to derail this topic of conversation but unfortunately Crane wasn't buying it.

"Agent Reynolds left in quite the hurry this morning," Crane hedged. "He wasn't behaving indecently towards you was he?" Crane continued, the vitriol in his gaze after bringing up indecent behavior amplified.

"No, and I can handle myself," replied Abbie.

"I am here for you, please know that we are not alone in this. I-" Crane wanted to confess his feelings but held himself back recalling Miss Jenny's advice and replied instead, "I wonder if you might re-visit the idea of having dinner with me this evening?"

"You are persistent about this dinner thing aren't you?" Abbie asked and for the first time her lips curved slightly.

"It would be an honor and a privilege," replied Ichabod truthfully. The corners of his mouth had imitated hers.

Abbie looked at him again wishing she could just let it all out. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and find solace in his strong and warm embrace, but something was holding her back. It was that feeling inside her that told her she needed to keep herself isolated. She had to be strong because in the end she would sacrifice herself, and herself alone, and it would be so much easier without forming any attachments. But when her eyes met his, Abbie knew this was important to Ichabod and if having dinner with the man who saved her life was his one wish; she wasn't going to refuse him.

"Okay."

"Really?" Ichabod questioned, unsure he had heard her correctly.

"Yeah, but no fast food alright? I don't think my stomach could handle that."

"I promise your dinner will be as delectable and delightful as you are."

Abbie smiled this time knowing all about Ichabod's flowery words appreciating the lightness he brought to fade away her dark thoughts and she bumped his arm lightly with her fist.

"You're on."

Ichabod leaned in this time and slid his hand between her side and arm and pulled her to him. Abbie stiffened at first unsure she wanted to indulge in his affections, but as the warmth from his body enveloped her she felt her eyes closing succumbing to his spell.

"I am elated that you are finally home, where you belong. You were missed greatly," Ichabod whispered against her hair and she felt her eyes dampen.

It was comforting and painful at the same time and although part of Abbie wanted to hold on to him forever, the other part, and the terrified part knew she had to pull away now before it was too late.

Crane had told Abbie he would be ready for dinner at 7:30 sharp, so when Abbie came down the stairs at 7:25 with no trace or sign that Crane was even in the house she was admittedly perplexed. She pledged to give him 5 more minutes before she rang his neck.

At 7:30 on the dot there was a knock at her front door. More than a little perturbed Abbie walked over to her door and found Crane there holding a bouquet of white roses.

"For you Leftenant."

But the flowers weren't the thing that surprised Abbie the most. The thing that surprised her the most was Crane looking as if he had just stepped out of a Calvin Klein ad with his fitted navy suit, gray shirt, and silver silk tie. His hair was combed over neatly giving him the appearance of a modern man who was put together, confident, and in his prime. She didn't want to admit that her pulse was moving quicker as he stepped closer and presented her with the bouquet.

"You know I was just expecting dinner," Abbie remarked a bit flabbergasted as she turned and went into the kitchen to find a vase. "But thanks."

"It is I who should thank you for accompanying me this evening and looking so lovely," replied Crane, unable to resist a quick glance at her derriere which was displayed rather nicely in her simple black cocktail dress. If a woman had worn a dress in his time such as this it would be scandalous but on Abbie she looked like a goddess. Ichabod knew it was no longer acceptable to expect women to only wear dresses, but he thought this look suited and flattered her greatly.

When Abbie turned around he quickly lifted his gaze to meet hers and then he put his arm out and gestured towards the car that was already warmed.

"Shall we make our departure then? Do not squander time for that is what life is made of"

If it was anyone else trying a line on her like that Abbie would have given him a good leg sweep before leaving her date stranded on his ass, but with Crane things were different.

"Take me to your chariot then," joked Abbie and he led her to the car.

Thirty minutes later they were seated inside a quaint little Italian restaurant. The light from a small candle flickered between them as Ichabod pondered how to broach the subject of his feelings because for the first time ever, he felt nervous, like a school boy wishing to talk to the girl he liked.

"Have you formalized your schedule accommodations with the federal police?" Questioned Ichabod.

Abbie was slow to reply because she hadn't told anyone the truth yet and finally she confessed, "I resigned from the FBI."

Ichabod who was taking a sip of wine coughed it down and he met Abbie's gaze with urgency.

"Why?"

"It's just not gonna work. With what we do, I can't keep juggling both jobs. When I was on the police force people died because of me, good officers with families. And the Bureau is no different. I can't go back."

"Cannot or will not?" Questioned Ichabod, his gaze seeing right through her and Abbie shook her head.

"It's over Crane. Case closed."

"Does this have something to do with Agent Reynolds? Is he responsible for your resignation?" Ichabod sneered.

"No. I alone take responsibility for that."

"You must return Leftenant. You have worked harder and advanced faster than any man I have ever known. You have a true talent in criminology and profiling, as you call it. It would be a detrimental loss not only to this country but for our mission as well."

"I don't think losing one criminal profiler would be a detrimental loss to hunting and fighting demons."

"On the contrary. It is your expertise which has aided us time and time again. You have worked too hard for this Abigail. You cannot toss it away as if your career and everything you have accomplished were rubbish."

Abbie closed her eyes in order to hide her sorrow from Crane. It was easy to say those things but if he was faced with the same choice, to stay or walk away, Abbie was sure he would see things differently.

"Let's talk about something else, anything," she suggested before taking a long sip of her wine

"Very well, I would like to know more about your relationship with Agent Reynolds. Your sister said you were involved at one point."

"How about anything but that," Abbie remarked but Crane did not take the hint.

"Are you fond of Agent Reynolds?"

Her eyes flicked with his and Abbie knew she had to give him something or he'd never give up and finally she replied, "I was."

"Was as in past tense?"

"Danny and I had a brief thing. It was a long time ago, before I met you even."

"And now?"

"He is a friend, but that is all. And he is barely a friend right now. I don't trust him anymore and that's one of the reasons I can't work with him. "

"Can you request to work under another Agent?" Questioned Ichabod and Abbie shook her head.

"Unless I transferred or he did, that's not going to happen."

"So that is why you resigned? Because you no longer trust Agent Reynolds?"

Tired of going in circles around this subject Abbie sighed tiredly and met his gaze. "No Ichabod, I no longer trust myself, that's why I resigned."

His face was filled with confusion and Abbie cleared her throat and then flagged down the waiter. She was done with her food. Whatever was left she had no appetite for.

It pained Ichabod to hear Abbie speak this way and more than anything he wanted to console her. He did not understand why she would say she did not trust herself. This made no sense. Unless she still had feelings for Agent Reynolds in which case her words had more logic. Because that meant it was her feelings which had influenced her choice to resign. It both disheartened and motivated him to do away with this folly once and for all make his feelings known. Which is why, when Abbie told him she'd wait for him by the car in the parking lot while he took care of the bill, Ichabod also made a very important phone call.

 **AN** : Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I promise in the next chapter things are going to start to spice up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The phone rang three times. Ichabod was about to hang up and prepared to wing it when a groggy voice answered on the other end.

"What do you want Crane, and this better be good," Jenny answered with clear irritation in her voice.

"Miss Mills, my apologies for calling on you after the dinner hour but there is an important matter which I must discuss."

"Important as in your feelings for my sister?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. So what do you want to ask me?"

"There is a dilemma that has come between your sister and me. I believe it is possible she still harbors feelings for her colleague, Agent Reynolds."

"Well that sucks."

"Yes. My gut feeling however is telling me to act now. I must tell her how I feel. I must—"

"Stop right there Crane. Whether or not you even have a chance with my sister, and I'm sorry to say my money is on Danny boy, you aren't going to accomplish anything but pushing Abbie further away if you bring feelings into the mix."

"I thought you were going to assist me?" Asked Ichabod.

"I am assisting you but you need to listen to me. Whether Abbie still has feelings for Danny or not, you're not going to get anywhere with her if you jump in waving around that love card."

"Unlike your implications, I happen to value and believe that truth and honesty above all is most important to the foundation of any relationship."

"Just ask yourself this question—does she love you back? Because you have to think of the implications if she doesn't feel the same way for you that you so clearly feel for her."

Crane thought long and hard about Jenny's words even after they finished their conversation. He knew it was a definite possibility that Abbie might only ever see him as a friend and partner. It made sense, especially since he had been married not so long ago. It would be detrimental to their relationship if he complicated things further by bringing his feelings into the light until he knew hers matched his own.

Abbie didn't know what was taking Crane so long. In her self-reflection she had wandered down the boardwalk a small stretch to gaze out at the river and its rushing waters. She thought back to what Crane had said about needing to keep her job with the FBI. She still didn't know if she wanted to go back. She couldn't give 100% if her mind was on other things and floundering back and forth between demons of the week certainly didn't help things. It was hard when she was ruled by the job that chose her as opposed to the job she chose. Duty had always been something Abbie had abided by and felt drawn towards but ever since her experience in the underworld, Abbie wasn't so sure. It would have been so much easier if she had just been able to sacrifice herself and then her job would be done. But instead she had been brought back to rescue her loved ones and the world yet again. She wasn't sure she could keep this up for seven plus years. Speaking of which, it had been awhile since she had heard from her fellow Witness.

Crane being MIA didn't sit well with Abbie. Not in her line of work, where demons were hiding around every turn. She decided to go back to find him but just as she began her way back to the restaurant Abbie spotted Crane in the distance and he was heading towards her, at a very rapid pace. Oh God, what now? Abbie thought knowing something had to be wrong. She slowed her pace in trepidation of his news because he was coming fast enough to close the gap quicker than she could in her heels. But as he got closer he said nothing. She spoke his name but his eyes were locked on hers. Just as she was about to demand he tell her what was going on his body collided with hers, his tongue found her own, and her breath left her body.

Abbie's mind was in a fog, split between the sensations she had never experienced before and the confusion of what was happening. His hands skirted her waist and backside and Abbie began to realize just what was going down. Before they could get past first base she pulled herself back quickly, wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and gasped, "What do you think you are doing?" What had motivated him to kiss her like that? Abbie wondered.

He met her gaze, still breathless and replied truthfully, "Grace Abigail Mills, I'm in love with you. I have harbored these feelings for quite some time. Please accept my apology if my actions were abrupt but I wanted to be truthful because we made a vow to do just that when it came to each other."

Abbie looked at Ichabod as if he had horns coming out of his head and then turned on her heel and stormed back to the car unsure of just what the hell was going on here.

"Do me a favor and don't ever do that again," she remarked waving her arm at him defensively as he tried to keep up.

"So it is true then, you do not reciprocate these feelings?"

"What?" Abbie glanced back at Ichabod and shook her head. "I killed your son and you killed your wife, up until a short time ago, you weren't even sure you wanted to remain here in Sleepy Hollow. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that this is all kinds of messed up. You need to seriously look at yourself and figure out if the ramifications of your actions are worth it before you go pouncing all over your partner!"

"I am well aware of the dark past we share, however the relationship I desire with you is anything but messed up. I'm in love with you Abbie, I can no longer refrain from disclosing this to you," Ichabod pledged as they reached the car. This time Abbie got in, demanded he hand her the keys, and took the driver's seat.

"If you are looking to hook up or something find another because I'm not that woman."

She proceeded to start up the car leaving Crane stranded at the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were very challenging for Ichabod. He stayed with Mr. Corbin, but Crane could tell Joe was perturbed by his peculiar habits such as ironing his petticoat and polishing his boots daily, along with the charcoal which he used to brush his teeth. He realized he had to get back into Abbie's good graces, especially now that there was a new threat underfoot.

Pandora had returned and was leaving these man eating plants behind all over Sleepy Hollow. One had already taken the arm off a hiker. Ichabod knew they had a to find a way to destroy these human size Venus fly traps before more people were hurt or killed, but more importantly they had to find each plant and Pandora or he feared that she would bring the underworld, or hell as it was more commonly known, to here on earth. With the assistance of Jenny and Joe they discovered a concoction that was poison to the plants and they were able to kill nearly two dozen in one day.

Ichabod felt they worked best as a team, but when more plants began to pop up, Abbie of course suggested they split up and everyone take a quarter of the town map. Ichabod admired her ability to take charge, execute a plan, and lead the group but he was also wondered if the plants weren't evidence of a diversion on Pandora's part to keep them pre-occupied while she wreaked havoc somewhere else. He also wondered if Abbie was avoiding him on purpose. She had barely spoken a word to him since their date. But he knew one thing for sure, even if she thought she could do it all by herself she was wrong. There was a reason there were two witnesses and not just one.

He couldn't hide the fact that her unrequited feelings for him didn't burn a little but Ichabod knew they needed to remain a team. Because every time they split up, events tended to bring about mortal peril for those they loved. Crane just needed to figure out a way to convince his counterpart of this. Unfortunately that evening after Ichabod and Joe had regrouped to head home everything turned on its head because Crane had learned from the younger Miss Mills that an unwelcome guest was waiting at Abbie's house for she and her sister once they returned from their day in the field.

By a stroke of luck, Jenny had witnessed the attack while still outside Abbie's house and she quickly called Joe before bursting through the door to defend her sister.

What Ichabod discovered when he got there was hard to grasp even for a two hundred fifty year old revolutionary war captain who operated as a secret agent for the first president of the United States. Abbie's home was covered in thorny vines on the exterior and bugs everywhere. Windows had been broken out and he heard screaming coming from the interior. Ichabod and Joe rushed in and found Pandora standing in front of Abbie and Jenny who had been tied up by some of the vines. Beetles and cockroaches covered almost every inch of the floor and were devouring the vines, but also moving rapidly towards Abbie and Jenny. Ichabod feared these might also be flesh eating much like the plants.

Panicking Ichabod stumbled towards Abbie but before he could get to her Pandora appeared in front of him and her hand thrust out to grip his throat. Ichabod struggled, but the power of a demi God was no match for him. Before he knew it strangulation began to take effect and the world became blurry.

Unable to bear watching her partner become Pandora's plaything, Abbie found the strength to pull out of the vines and take Pandora on from behind. Abbie put her hands on Pandora's free wrist in order to strategically render her powerless by twisting up Pandora's arm from behind, but before Abbie could twist, she felt Pandora stiffen and then glow orange. Pandora's body began to shake and she let go of Ichabod. Abbie was relieved Ichabod was now out of her grip but wanted to ensure Pandora was stopped this time, only when she moved to strike Pandora's body began to smoke. Before she could understand what was going on Pandora vanished along with all of the other supernatural creatures and plants that had previously inhabited her home.

Puzzled Abbie looked to Crane and then Jenny to make sure both were alright. Jenny was free of her vine rope ties and Joe was rubbing her shoulders.

"You know why she vanished don't you?" Said Jenny and Abbie met her gaze still confused.

"She freaked out after she saw how messy my house was?" said Abbie with sarcasm. Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No."

Jenny looked over at Joe and then back to her sister. "She started to glow when you touched her. When both of you touched her actually. Ichabod had put his hand on her arm a few seconds before you came in from behind."

"So what are you saying?" Asked Abbie.

"I'm saying maybe there's something to this Witness thing. Maybe when Crane went down to the Underworld to rescue you from death and you removed the shard from me, it activated something inside you. Something inside both of you," said Jenny.

Abbie was skeptical but then Crane stood up and spoke.

"I believe Miss Mills may be correct," Crane admitted and then explained, "Whilst Pandora was attempting to strangulate me she whispered the words 'it will only take one witness life to win the world.' I was scarcely able to hear due to my uncompromising condition, but I remember clear as day because she had spoken out loud my greatest fear."

Ichabod looked to Abbie with an anguished expression and Abbie appeared to contemplate the thought.

"I know things are complicated to put it mildly, however I think given what has happened here today, it would be wise for us to remain together. In every facet of our lives," added Crane.

Abbie raised her brows surprised by Ichabod's words, unsure if he knew exactly what he was implying. But Abbie did not know if remaining together in _every_ facet of their lives was a good idea. Not only due to Ichabod's confession a few days earlier, but because she herself was struggling to come to terms with it. Abbie had kept her distance from Crane on purpose, pleased when he took up residence with Joe. But unfortunately even when he was out of her house, he wasn't out of her head.

That kiss had replayed over and over like an animated screen capture. In truth Abbie didn't like the way she could no longer stay focused or was unable to move past this.

"I've never seen anything like that," admitted Joe, and continued, "But I saw it too. She completely went berserk when you both touched her."

Abbie sighed inwardly realizing maybe there really was something to this Witness partnership. She asked Crane if he would join her in the other room.

When Ichabod entered the formal dining room and stood before her Abbie had to look up to meet his striking blue gaze. She had to fight off the tremors that elicited from her stomach when she was in such close proximity to the 18th century time traveler and she regained her composure.

"Listen Crane. You can stay here but I need to lay some ground rules. First and foremost you have to keep your hands to yourself, and secondly you need to respect boundaries. If you can abide by my rules then maybe this will work."

Abbie looked to Crane expecting an acceptance of her terms but instead he replied.

"I too have some ground rules."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and Ichabod continued, "If I am to take residence in your home you must allow me to provide adequate payment for my lodging." Abbie was about to interrupt him and Ichabod conclude, "Furthermore, you must allow me to dispel the deficit of my lodging expenses prior to my departure." He took out a folded piece of paper from inside his jacket and handed it to a very dismayed Abbie.

Abbie unfolded the paper and discovered a check written out to Ichabod in the amount of five hundred thousand dollars.

"What is this?" Abbie questioned in disbelief.

"I sold some antiquities to the Sleepy Hollow Historical Society Museum," confessed Ichabod.

"Antiquities, like what? You're still wearing your coat. Did you sell something from the archives?"

Ichabod met Abbie's gaze with a solemn stare and he replied truthfully, "I had a few personal things of value, but the artifact that earned the highest price was Katrina's necklace."

"You sold Katrina's necklace?" Abbie asked in shock and Ichabod nodded his head.

"Yes. I have also procured a consulting position with the museum which will allow me to collect a salary so I can be an advocate of my own financial independence as well as ensure that I am no longer a burden for anyone else." Ichabod met Abbie's gaze pointedly and she was rendered speechless.

Abbie knew that parting with Katrina's necklace was a big deal for Ichabod. In a way it was representative of him parting with his past, which up until now was practically his identity.

"Ichabod I can't accept this," Abbie finally said handing him back the check and Ichabod shook his head.

"You must. For one thing I don't have a checking account and for another, it is the right thing to do."

"I'll take it on one condition," bartered Abbie.

"Name it," answered Ichabod.

"Tomorrow we go down to the bank and open you a new account with this money. Then you can write me personal monthly rent checks like a normal upstanding wannabe American citizen would."

Ichabod put out his hand and then they shook on it.

When Abbie and Ichabod came out of the dining room they saw that Jenny and Joe had been cleaning up the demolition that had been done to Abbie's living room. Abbie was slightly relieved that she would have a little more income coming in to pay for the damage that had been done.

She went over to lift one of the couches that had been turned over when Ichabod stopped her.

"Please allow me," he said taking the end and lifting it effortlessly. Abbie smirked and went to move one of her end tables back. She was unsure how this would go over now that she had Ichabod as a house mate again, but Abbie had a distinct premonition that whatever was about to happen, things were rapidly slipping from her own control.

 **AN** : Thanks again to all have read and reviewed. Your kind words are great encouragement to keep this story going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Ichabod stepped into the sitting room he thought no one else was here, but he was surprised to find Abbie with legs drawn up on the large easy chair. She appeared to be deep in concentration. Careful to not disturb her Ichabod crept around quietly on his way to the kitchen and then he noticed the photo she held in her hand. It was a picture of the man he believed to be her father. Resting on her other leg was a photo album and it was open to a page illustrating a family photo including Abbie, Jenny, and who he assumed to be their parents. They looked surprisingly like a normal happy family. The girls were so young and Ichabod imagined it must have been not long after this photo was taken when Abbie's father left based on the information she had previously shared with him.

Taking in a breath he thought about saying something but was startled when Abbie turned around to look at him.

"Are you looking for something?" Abbie questioned and Ichabod stood up a little straighter not wanting to be caught spying.

"No. I was going to make us each a sandwich for lunch," replied Ichabod.

"Oh, well thanks," said Abbie. She quickly folded the picture of her father into the album and slid the booklet under the coffee table.

She forced a smile and then passed Ichabod on the way to the kitchen.

Ichabod pulled the ingredients for the sandwich out of the fridge as Abbie went to her computer.

He knew the subject of Abbie's father was a sensitive topic but Ichabod couldn't help himself when he asked point blank, "Do you wish to re-connect with your father?"

Abbie glanced up from her computer and met Crane's gaze with a baffled look.

"What? Why would you ask me that?" She laughed uncomfortably but Crane could tell she was trying to dismiss the subject.

Crane however knew better and he hedged, "I saw you looking at family photographs in the living room. I know you must still think about your father Abbie. Not seeing someone for twenty years and possessing even the smallest bit of curiosity about who he might be today and wondering whether or not he's changed would seem natural."

Abbie stood up clearly uncomfortable about this topic and she replied defensively, "Forgive me if I'm not interested in revisiting twenty years of disappointment. I've experienced enough of that to last a lifetime."

"I have an inclination that the lifetime disappointment you refer to was not solely caused by your father. Perhaps this is why you and Agent Reynolds never took things further. And why you have been so distant with me. When I left I destroyed your trust in me."

Abbie's eyes were filled with an angry fire and Ichabod knew he had struck a nerve. He went around the counter to console her but she stepped away.

"You should really learn to mind your own business Crane," Abbie spat back defensively.

"It is my business too if I have inflicted you with this pain. Words cannot express how deeply I regret my choice to leave you for so long."

He could see the pain in her eyes and felt the need to explain, "At the time I lived in a fog. It wasn't until the quest to find the tablet presented itself to me in which I realized that I too had a purpose in this world, not only to find the tablet but to return to your side as your loyal and dedicated partner."

Abbie looked up at him and she shook her head. She clearly did not want to fall prey to her emotions and turned on her heel to leave but the moment Crane stepped in to grab her wrist and pull her back to him she crumbled in his arms.

Holding her in this way was both elating and torturous for Ichabod. He inhaled her scent as if this could be the last time he might be able to hold her and then he felt her shoulders sag.

"You're right. I do have trust issues. But I need more time." Abbie wasn't specific about what she needed more time for, but Ichabod knew that whatever she needed he was more than happy to give it to her. Now if he could just get over her he might have a chance of surviving this as well.

The next few days were rather mundane for life in Sleepy Hollow. It was strange for Ichabod to have the job while Abbie remained at home, but despite her current predicament he was more than happy to contribute to the household and ensuring her health and well-being had been taken care of.

Unfortunately Abbie had come down with a rather bad cold and so Ichabod had become quite good friends with the neighborhood apothecary. There were many choices for cold and flu but Ichabod had narrowed his selections down to a few things such as tablets, cough drops, chest cream, ginger ale, a small humidifier, and last but not least a concoction called Nyquil, which Abbie insisted upon. When she took the liquid it knocked her out cold, which left Ichabod with much time on his hands to catch up on his research of Pandora and the mythology written about her character. When his brain could not retain any more information he changed into flannel pants and a tee, grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat down in front of the television to wind down before he turned in for the night. Clicking on the remote he found a movie to watch.

Ichabod felt his eyes growing heavy when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ichabod turned his head to find Abbie standing there looking far better than she had over the last two days.

"Sure," Ichabod replied standing he offered, "May I get you anything? Another ginger ale perhaps or a nice cup of tea?"

"No I'm fine thank you," replied Abbie stepping around. Ichabod moved his blanket over to the chair next to the couch expecting Abbie to sit there but instead she chose the seat right next to his on the couch.

Ichabod offered her the blanket and she took it from him and thanked him again.

Once they were settled in Abbie asked, "So what are we watching?"

"A movie about an eccentric young man who meets a mentally disabled woman and her brother and they begin a relationship despite her brothers objections."

"Is this _Benny and Joon_?" Abbie asked now recognizing the characters and Ichabod gave a slight nod.

"I believe so."

"I love this movie," Abbie confessed pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"I am pleased to hear it," Ichabod said politely.

"What's not to love about vintage Johnny Depp right?"

Ichabod smirked in reply unsure of who or what vintage Johnny Depp was and nodded in agreement. Abbie nudged Ichabod and handed him a corner of her blanket to share.

A few hours later Ichabod roused from his slumber. He felt a weight on his chest and when he glanced up he saw Abbie lying there. They must have dozed off after the movie. Ichabod thought it might be wise to retire to their bedrooms so he would not be in any danger of breaking his agreement with Abbie when Abbie looked up at Ichabod and smiled groggily. Then her arm stretched out and to Ichabod's surprise and dismay, she kissed him full on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ichabod thought for a moment that he had been dreaming but when he opened his eyes and saw Abbie above him in the flesh like an angel come to earth to claim his soul. Ichabod wasn't sure what to think, his head swimming, his lips flushed, his heart racing, and then just as quickly as it happened, it was over leaving him to ponder the meaning of the Leftenant's actions this evening, specifically that kiss which was filled with such passion and power it consumed him to his very core. Unfortunately he could not ask her because she now appeared to be fast asleep. He could see her eyes closed under her long lashes while resting her head in between his chin and collarbone, one hand still combed through his hair while the other rested over his rapidly beating heart, and her smell of vanilla and jasmine was intoxicating.

For the first time since he had come back Ichabod wondered if living here was such a good idea. He did not know what to think any more. Grace Abigail Mills excited, perplexed, and tortured him.

Unable to remain in this intimate position any longer, especially because Abbie was provoking inappropriate thoughts and feeling in her current position he sat up and promptly carried his partner to her bedroom. Feeling a cold shower was in order after that Ichabod washed up and then attempted to sleep on his own bed but fell prey to the insomnia he had suffered his entire life. So he returned to the quest in the kitchen to find Pandora's weak spot.

The next morning Abbie woke up feeling better than she had in days. She was pretty sure this was because she was no longer feeling ill, but also she had woken up from a very sensual dream. Abbie blushed when she tried to recall the dream and although she couldn't remember most of it, she did remember that her house mate had a starring role. Her skin heated further when she realized she was still wearing her bathrobe because she didn't typically go to sleep in her bathrobe which meant she did not get into her bed on her own. Abbie looked at herself in the mirror wondering about her partner. She never thought she would be the one tempted to cross that line. For a moment Abbie felt that wash of nausea overtake her again because she worried that if she was developing feelings for him she would just be setting herself up for more disappointment again. He left her once before, what was to stop him from doing it again? And they were partners, how could that even work? She worked as a team with her old beau Danny and that didn't last. How would they be able to stop the apocalypse working together as partners if they complicated things with a romantic relationship? No, Abbie knew she was better off staying single.

Instead of worrying about something that would never be Abbie decided, or rather her stomach decided that some breakfast was in order. Two days and a diet of only ginger ale and chicken noodle soup left her starving for something more substantial. So she got dressed and went into the kitchen to find food but when she got there she found Ichabod face down on the kitchen table a pile of books to his right and her laptop open. Abbie wasn't sure how late Ichabod had stayed up last night but from the looks of him it was pretty apparent he was working into the early morning hours.

She cleared her throat and Ichabod stirred.

A few moments later he lifted his head and Abbie had to stifle a laugh because the keyboard from her laptop was imprinted on his cheek.

Ichabod stood up quickly and remarked, "I apologize for my lack of decorum. I did not mean to fall asleep at the table."

"That's not it," said Abbie unable to resist flashing him with a bemused smile and Ichabod pushed in his chair frowning.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to the source of your amusement?"

Abbie took a compact mirror from her purse and held it out to Ichabod.

When Ichabod saw his own reflection his face fell and Abbie had to bite her tongue from bursting into tears.

"I suppose I should clean up this mess," replied Ichabod clearly unamused by his appearance.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean; you just go wash up and get dressed."

Feeling slightly bad for teasing Ichabod Abbie decided that she would make him breakfast. So she got to work on putting together a meal of coffee, pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit. When Ichabod finally re-emerged Abbie was attempting to reach a platter in the cupboard above the stove when it slipped out of her grip. Ichabod dove to catch it and wound up trapping the platter between him, Abbie, and the counters edge.

Abbie's fingers had curled around Ichabod's arm in attempt to steady herself as he lifted the plate back to the stove. His warm breath coated her neck, his large hand stretched out over her navel to brace himself.

"Perhaps you need a stool or should not hesitate to request the assistance of someone who is above six feet tall."

When he joked about her height she made the mistake of glancing back into his cerulean gaze to counter his attack but nearly lost her composure. The man was striking and not only that but he had no idea how truly handsome he was or the power he had over her.

Abbie was overcome with a sudden wave of discomfort when she realized she was thinking about her partner in this context _again_ and not to mention he had her trapped which was never a good thing.

Ducking out from under his arm the plate inevitably crashed on the floor. "Shit," Abbie cursed knowing the broken plate was her fault.

"I will clean it up," offered Ichabod going for the broom as Abbie slid over to the opposite end of the kitchen and began to pour the coffee and set the breakfast plates on the table. Abbie put the plates on opposite ends of the table and took her seat on the far end. Ichabod set the larger pieces on the counter and moved towards the table opting to dispose of the plate fragments after breakfast.

"Thank you, this looks delightful," Ichabod replied politely before taking his seat at the table. He was grateful for the much needed dose of caffeine but felt that the Leftenant was avoiding him. He assumed she regretted what had happened between them the night before. Ichabod knew he needed to confront Abbie to determine just where she stood because she was sending many mixed signals his way but for someone who was usually so eloquent with his words, Ichabod had no clue what to say now.

"Aren't you hungry?" Questioned Abbie who was digging into her pancakes.

"I think there are a few important matters we should discuss," replied Ichabod seriously just before another voice interrupted them.

"Oh, sure when I stayed here the most I got was instant oatmeal but now your cooking pancakes with bacon, talk about getting the shaft."

Ichabod and Abbie glanced up to discover Jenny standing over the stove and helping herself to some of the left over bacon.

"Last time I checked this wasn't the Holiday Inn," replied Abbie who looked over at Crane awkwardly.

Jenny watched them both noting the peculiar glances between her sister and Crane not to mention the wide distance between them and felt as if she was interrupting something.

"So what's going on, what are the important matters were discussing?" Jenny questioned taking the seat between them and both Abbie and Ichabod tensed in reply.

"Aside from breakfast?" Abbie remarked innocently reaching for the newspaper and Jenny narrowed her gaze. She glanced over at fragments of a broken dish on the counter.

"No aside from the rough kitchen sex you just had," Jenny replied with sarcasm and Ichabod choked on a pancake. Jenny smirked but Abbie simply rolled her eyes.

"Did you have a reason for your visit this morning or are you just here to make everyone uncomfortable?"

"Well, being the cause of discomfort is an added bonus, but I did want to check in to see if anything's happened, demonic or otherwise since our last encounter."

"No, things have been unusually quiet," replied Abbie.

Clearly more comfortable with this line of conversation Ichabod jumped in and offered, "I have been researching all of the documentation we have on Pandora and think I know how we can destroy her for good. I have two more sources to cross-reference and then I can report back."

"Great. What about you sis?"

"I'm just getting over a bug."

"So now your next step is to check in at the Bureau?" Jenny met Abbie's gaze and if looks could kill Jenny was pretty sure she would be pretty decently maimed right about now.

"I'm not going back to the Bureau, ever," Abbie proclaimed before taking a long swig of her coffee.

"Ever? How are you going to pay your bills? Did you ever think about consulting us before you quit your job?"

"Why would I need to consult anyone but myself?"

"I do not mean to interrupt but Miss Jenny, you had asked about the bills. I have recently come into some funding and have accepted a consulting position at the Sleepy Hollow Museum."

"That's nice Crane, but Abbie leaving the Bureau is a problem for us. It means she won't have access to Intelligence or artillery, or special operation equipment anymore which makes it that much more of a challenge for the rest of us when the time comes."

"If you think it's so important, why don't _you_ get a job with the Bureau?" Abbie demanded.

Ichabod could sense things were getting tense with the Mills sisters and although he agreed with Miss Jenny in that Abbie may have walked away from a great resource, let alone her dream, he knew Abbie needed to come to this realization on her own. Ichabod also needed an emotional break from this discussion and opted to focus primarily on his Pandora research so he silently excused himself swiping Abbie's laptop on his way out and then went in the other room.

When Ichabod left and Jenny had finished the remainder of the pancakes she told Abbie, "You know he's in love with you right?"

Abbie looked up from her newspaper and met her sister's gaze.

"You need to butt out right now, I'm warning you Jenny."

"I know you don't like to talk about this stuff but the guy has it bad."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Questioned Abbie.

"Well, have you spoken to him about any of this?"

"We set ground rules," Abbie explained thinking back to her dream last night and the interlude this morning.

Jenny rolled her eyes and got up to clean the dishes.

"Do you still have feelings for Danny boy? Is that it? I wouldn't blame you if you did. But this back and forth thing can't be healthy."

"What back and forth thing? There's nothing going on between me and Crane okay? I feel nothing for him." Even as Abbie said it, she knew it was a lie.

Ichabod had forgotten a book on the kitchen counter and felt guilty at first for eavesdropping on the Mills sisters, but when he heard Abbie outright say she felt nothing for him he couldn't help but feel suddenly amiss. He had his doubts but after last night he had begun to feel hope again. And now, he just wanted to get out of the house.

Dropping his books on the nearest table he strode over to the front door and left the house banging the door shut behind him.

Abbie heard a door shut from the kitchen and looked back to Jenny.

"It wouldn't be a good idea, that's all I mean."

"When is it ever a good idea?" Jenny questioned and Abbie shrugged her shoulders suddenly feeling more lost than ever.

A hooded figure stood watch over the home of Grace Abigail Mills and smiled wickedly when the male witness emerged that morning by himself. The figure was even more overjoyed when it discovered that the witness appeared to be somewhat upset and was now striding at a good clip down the street and off towards the very secluded wood lands near bye.

Now was the time to strike.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You know when you sacrificed yourself for me, a part of me worried you wouldn't come back," Jenny said clutching a cup of coffee in her hand. "It terrified me to think I might have to live in a world without my big sister."

She wiped the corner of her eye and took a deep breath. "I know we've had our differences and there was a long time when I didn't like you very much, but these last couple years, you have become the most important person in my life Abbie. We've lost so much and I don't want to lose you again."

Abbie met her gaze with sorrow filled eyes and Jenny continued.

"My point in all of this is that life is short, especially in our line of work. And if we can't be honest with each other and ourselves then what are we fighting for?"

"I have been honest," stated Abbie and Jenny came around the counter to stand next to her sister.

"I'm not talking about the demon hunting stuff. I'm talking about listening to your heart. Life isn't just about duty Abbie. It's about people, and finding our purpose, and love. And just because you have a calling, that shouldn't mean you get the shaft in life either."

Jenny's words hit Abbie down to her core and she thought long and hard about all of the time's she had put her duties above all else. Maybe she used those duties to hide behind so she wouldn't have to get emotionally attached to anyone or anything. It was simpler that way and becoming attached meant taking a risk, taking a risk of losing and having her heart broken, like it had been broken when her father walked out on them all those years ago. Since that day, just before her world came crashing down and her mom was sent off to the asylum then she and Jenny went into foster care, Abbie had decided that she wouldn't be dependent on anyone but herself ever again. It was one of the reasons she had struggled so greatly in her partnership with Crane. She had to trust him, she _did_ trust him, but every time she did there was a cloud of dread that filled her mind telling her she shouldn't. It was the same with the FBI. She liked her job, it challenged her in all of the right ways, but she couldn't go to work every day thinking it would be her last. Abbie wanted to stay ahead of the game. But as Jenny's words echoed in her head, she thought perhaps it wasn't time to throw in the towel yet-With her job and maybe with her partner too.

As Abbie thought of her partner she realized she hadn't heard from him in a while and she moved into the other room where she thought he had been reading, but all she found was a pile of toppled books.

"Where's Crane?" Questioned Jenny who had been reading Abbie's mind and Abbie shook her head.

"I don't know. I thought he was here."

Abbie walked into the bedrooms and checked in the bathroom but there was no sign of her partner.

"Didn't you hear the front door close earlier? Maybe he went to the archives, or the museum. That's where he got the new job right?"

Abbie didn't have a good feeling about this. Especially when she noticed her car was still in the driveway which meant wherever Crane went, it was on foot.

"Wherever he went, it was not by car," replied Abbie going to get her car keys and purse in the kitchen.

"Does he go out like this often?" Questioned Jenny and Abbie shook her head.

"He always tells me where he's going," replied Abbie recalling before that this was the whole point of Ichabod staying with her, so they could remain together, because separately they were more vulnerable to Pandora.

" _Pandora_ ," Abbie muttered feeling the pits of worry sink in her stomach and she rushed to find her car keys.

xxx

Ichabod had been wandering for nearly an hour before he looked around and realized he had travelled into the woods and had no idea which direction he had gone. He was still furious about what he had heard back at the house but Ichabod also blamed himself because he knew there was a reason the Leftenant had laid those ground rules. She had always been up front with him, verbally speaking, and he could not blame her for that. She was the strongest and bravest person he had ever known and Ichabod supposed this was one of the traits that made her so attractive to him. Glancing up to find the sun he put his hand over his eyes to peer through the glare blinded by the white light but when he glanced back down to the Earth's surface he found Pandora standing in front of him. She smiled sweetly and before Ichabod could even speak she zapped him with her magical powers. At first it was like a jolt of electricity running through him but once his reserves gave out he was rendered unconscious.

When his eyes finally opened it was clear some time had passed because it was now dark. Ichabod realized he was restrained to a stake at the center of a wooden pyre. He looked up at the sky and it was black as ink. But the clouds above had a red hue to them as if hell was waiting in the wings to storm in and unleash its wrath on the world. As if on cue, a crash of thunder sounded in the distance and then a bolt of lightning burst from the sky and struck a nearby tree causing sparks to fly. Ichabod flinched when the tree began to catch fire.

"There's a certain poetry to the calm before the storm," A voice spoke from behind. Ichabod had to turn his sore and stiff neck to the side and found Pandora sitting there on a stone bench appearing quite relaxed. "But I much prefer the aftermath myself," she concluded.

"What do you want?" Croaked Ichabod. He was trying to appear strong and courageous, but truthfully every muscle in his body ached. He wasn't sure what she had done to him earlier, but it felt as if he had been electrocuted. And being restrained in such a manner by rope ties only brought on more pain.

"I want what every woman wants. To see you suffer Ichabod Crane."

"Why the pyre then? Once lit I will go up in a matter of seconds. Would you not wish to draw out my torture if you were so loathsome?" Ichabod countered and Pandora stood.

"All in good time Mr. Crane, all in good time." Pandora smiled smugly and disappeared from his view.

xxx

Abbie drove like a madwoman into the woods with her SUV. Jenny was seated at her side and put her arm out to stop Abbie from swerving so far that the SUV would tip over.

"If you don't watch where you are going I'm going to kick you out of this car!" Jenny proclaimed while holding the navigation potion in her lap. Thankfully they had some left from when Ichabod went to the Underworld to rescue Abbie and Jenny had the good sense to grab it from her car before her sister had stormed out of the house.

"If you're not going to make yourself useful, you can always jump out," replied Abbie as her knuckles clutched the steering wheel.

Jenny knew there was no use arguing with her sister when she was in this kind of state and retorted sharply, "Take a left here."

"Left. Here. Now!" Jenny repeated herself and finally Abbie turned.

It was hard to see too far ahead because they were in the woods, it was now dark, and there was a lot of brush and foliage on the ground level but up ahead a huge ball of light crashed into the Earth and illuminated everything. Peering forward Abbie and Jenny tried to make out the scene before them, squinting harder Abbie thought she saw a body amidst the burning inferno and her heart stopped. Slamming on the breaks she put the vehicle in park and sprinted towards the light.

When she got to the source she saw Ichabod at the center of a circle of flames. His head hung low and his eyes were sunken in. He looked as if he had been to hell and back.

"Ichabod!" Abbie cried and glanced around trying to find something that would help her put out the fire or at the very least get to him.

"I'm afraid your partner has his back up against the wall at the moment," Pandora said with a wicked smile stepping out from behind the fire. "I do enjoy the chance to use some of these modern day expressions when the chance presents itself."

"Abbie it's a trap," groaned Ichabod but Abbie was overcome with an all-consuming rage and she charged the woman.

"Abbie don't!" Jenny shouted from behind not wanting to see her sister get hurt. Abbie usually kept a cool head but that was before she saw her partner pitched above a roaring fire like some piece of meat.

But unfortunately it was too late because in a matter of seconds Pandora had stopped Abbie in her tracks and pushed her down to a large boulder where stone handcuffs emerged from the rock to restrain her.

Jenny lunged forward to help her sister but Pandora used her power to thrust Jenny back into the SUV and then flipped the car upside down to trap her inside.

"Jenny!" Abbie cried but Pandora paid no attention.

"You and I need to have a little chat."

Abbie was relieved to see some motion through the cracked windows of her SUV hoping and praying her sister was alright. Unfortunately Ichabod however was not. The flames were inching ever closer to his feet.

Pandora thrust out her arm and the flames appeared to freeze. She glanced back towards Abbie and then made a chair appear out of thin air in which she slid over the leaf covered ground so she could be directly in front of Abbie.

"There's no reason we can't be civilized," remarked Pandora with a coy grin.

"You got me here. Now what the hell do you want?" Growled Abbie and Pandora merely laughed.

"It's funny you happened to use that word, _hell_ , because that is exactly what I want to discuss. You see it's been over ten millennia since I have been flesh and bone and the world has changed drastically since then. Not only is the Earth dying but the humans are killing it. I have seen a great deal of tragedy in my lifetime, but I will not stand idly by and watch the world I once knew be destroyed for nothing more than these vessels that only care about self-indulgence. The Earth has become the land of no return, or hell as it is more commonly referred to today. We must purify it of all of its toxins, and I am prepared to do that, hopefully with your help."

"You want me to help you start an apocalypse? Keep dreaming sister," replied Abbie stubbornly before casting a weary yet watchful eye over to Crane and then Jenny to make sure they were still okay.

"Well the way I see it there are two choices. The first choice is to destroy everyone and everything-Tabula Rasa. From there my husband can help me rebuild the world into its former glory."

"And the second choice would be?" Abbie asked knowing she wasn't going to like either.

"You become my ally and allow me to end Ichabod Crane's existence. With one witness gone I would be able to work freely. You could reclaim your old identity and freedom once more as well and with your guidance we could work together to restore all that had been damaged. Think about it. You and your sister would be together and alive for the most important metamorphosis the world has ever seen."

"Why me?" Questioned Abbie.

"Because you my dear have a gift. You have a warrior mentality, you are a strong woman, you are from this time, and you would be a valuable asset to my team. Ichabod is from the past. His life should have ended 250 years ago. His life ending today would be a small price to pay to restore world peace, do you not agree?

Abbie glanced up again and this time Ichabod had the strength to meet her gaze which tugged at her heartstrings.

"You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?" Questioned Abbie refusing to give her hand away just yet and Pandora stood.

She laughed lightly and gave a small nod.

"You could say we knew each other in another life. In fact it was your partner over here who was responsible for sending my beloved back to the underworld where he has been trapped for ten thousand years."

"What did he do?"

"On the night of our marriage he tricked my husband into thinking I had a special gift for him and he was tricked into falling into a fiery grave. So you see, it would be quite pleasurable for me to have him sent to his grave in the same way, making it even sweeter yet by the hands of the woman he loves, who does not love him back."

Abbie appeared torn and questioned carefully, "So you knew both of us back then?"

"It was the same then as it is now. He wanted to simply destroy us, whereas you, you saw the big picture. You understood what had to be done so when it came down to deciding, him or the greater good, you chose the greater good. You saved me Hellen—I was your sister."

Abbie gasped her head spinning. It all seemed so far-fetched and at the same time her mind recalled everything with perfect clarity. Pandora was her sister. And Ichabod was her partner, and she chose to save Pandora over her fellow witness. In her past life she had led Ichabod to his death just like she was doing again in this life.

"Have you made your decision?" Questioned Pandora.

"Would you allow me to be free of these restraints before I give my answer?" Asked Abbie glancing back to Ichabod with worry.

"Of course," replied Pandora. She waved her hand once and the stone shackles were gone.

Abbie stood, rubbed her wrists and then looked to Ichabod again.

"Family comes first." Replied Abbie and Pandora beamed.

"I never doubted your loyalty Hellen. Together we will conquer the world like we were meant to do."

"May I say goodbye to him?" Abbie questioned and Pandora gave a nod. She parted the flame so Abbie could pass through.

When Abbie reached Ichabod she had to step on a kindling in order to get to his level. Even slouched over he was still a good foot taller than her.

She put her hand on his cheek and he met her gaze with haunted eyes.

"Abbie, I would gladly give my life to save yours, but I do not believe her to be entirely forthcoming."

Abbie could tell that he was afraid she was going to betray him and she whispered softly in his ear.

"I know. Now tell me how to kill Pandora."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" _I know. Now tell me how to kill Pandora."_

Ichabod was a little taken aback by Abbie's words, he had been worn down so far he didn't know what to believe any more but one look into her soft warm brown eyes he knew she meant it. His heart thumped with renewed hope. Only that hope was shattered when he realized he had not yet come to a conclusion with his theory on how to kill the demi-God and her husband.

"I have only uncovered a portion." Ichabod's face fell and Abbie leaned in so her face was mere centimeters from his.

"We don't have much time."

"Like the pagan gods and goddesses of Greek mythology, the end came whence worship to their deities was replaced by new religion. So it is pliable to theorize that one way to destroy a god is to replace that god with another."

Abbie's lips began to curve upwards as her mind scrambled to finish the puzzle and then her lightning bolt moment came.

"Do you know the Lord's prayer Crane?" Abbie questioned.

"Of course," replied Crane his wheels turned just as quickly and then he came to the same revelation that his partner had just experienced.

Abbie kissed his cheek, grinned, and then replied, "Okay then. On the count of three, say it with me." She took his hand, and then turned to face Pandora. But unfortunately Pandora was standing just next to the base of the pyre.

"I'm disappointed in you sister. But I've always learned in the end you can't depend on anyone but yourself. It was the same then. I suppose that is why they say history always repeats itself. Which is why I guess we will just have to go with the first plan—everyone dies."

"Pandora, please. I did not want Ichabod's last thoughts of me to be of someone who stabbed him in the back," Abbie plead but it was too late. Pandora's eyes had turned red. With her powers she flung Abbie away from Ichabod and bound her to a tree.

"Say Goodbye."

With one flick she had reignited the flames around Ichabod. In a frantic panic Abbie cried, "I'll do whatever you want to ensure that he lives. Please, I'm begging you."

"The time for begging is over."

"I love him," replied Abbie in desperation, her eyes brimming with tears as the flames rose higher, now almost up to Ichabod's waist.

"Good then you can watch him turn into ashes before you do as well."

Pandora smiled wickedly, closed her eyes, and she began to chant words that made fireballs fall from the sky.

Abbie prayed silently to herself that something might end this madness and then she heard an odd clinking noise followed by the restraints on her wrists loosening. She glanced behind her and saw Jenny standing there with an axe in her hand. Abbie wanted desperately to hug her sister in gratitude, thankful that she was alive and well but she knew Ichabod needed her help first.

"Go, save him," Jenny insisted.

"Keep her distracted. We have a plan," replied Abbie nodding over to Pandora who by the looks of it was attempting to bring her husband back into this realm again. Abbie stepped toward Ichabod but turned around quickly to add, "Jenny, what you said earlier, about not being able to live in a world without your sister—Ditto."

Jenny smiled and then pulled out a machine gun out of her bag. Abbie was almost to the pyre when she heard the first shots go off. She prayed she could get to Ichabod fast enough to save them all. Focused on her mission she waited until close enough then Abbie took a running start towards the pyre, and lunged over the flames.

It was so hot she wasn't sure she would make it through unscathed, but by some strange miracle she did. Unfortunately when she reached Ichabod he was already unconscious. Abbie slapped his cheek in attempt to rouse him but he did not react. So she did the only thing she could think. She took both his hands in hers and began to recite the Lord's Prayer.

At first nothing happened. Abbie worried they might both be swallowed by the flames and she tried it again, this time louder. The second time around the flames around them died down. She could see Jenny now taking cover from Pandora's fireballs but the last fire ball dissipated before it reached its target proving that the words were weakening her.

"Jenny, recite the Lord's prayer," said Abbie and then Jenny joined in that was until Pandora lunged for her throat.

In the distance she could see Pandora's husband in ghostly form struggling to get through to this realm but this time his image was fading in and out. Abbie shouted it louder.

In all of the chaos she did not realize Joe had arrived and had tackled Pandora. Noting that they were all chanting the verses he joined in.

With the last "Amen" Pandora had finally vanished along with her husband.

Struggling for breath, Jenny glanced around at the smoke and burnt char that was now Sleepy Hollow Park Reserve and then Abbie felt Crane slump into her.

"Jenny, I need that axe," shouted Abbie urgently hoping the smoke inhalation hadn't poisoned Ichabod's respiratory system.

Jenny ran to fetch the axe and gave it to Joe who returned it to the burnt pyre and cut away at the ties around Ichabod's hands and ankles.

When Ichabod was free his legs buckled. Abbie tried to catch him and Joe rushed around to help Abbie carry him off the pyre.

"He need's CPR," said Jenny and Abbie took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves.

"Maybe Joe or I should do it. Your lungs can't be much better off than his," Jenny added but Abbie shook her head.

"No, we have a connection. It has to be me," she replied. Abbie pulled open the ties on his tunic exposing his chest and started on the chest compressions, and then she tilted Cranes head and performed mouth to mouth. When the first attempt didn't work she began to grow worried and tried it again.

"I'm not going to let you leave this time, do you hear me?" Abbie stated while pumping harder on his chest. But when there was still no response her breathing grew heavy and the tormented look on her face gave evidence of clear distress.

"I'll take over," said Jenny noting that Abbie was looking drained but Abbie refused. Abbie knew if he stayed under for much longer he would have permanent brain damage and she pushed a little harder.

"Get the truck so we can transport him to the hospital," Abbie said to Joe in an effort to stay in control of this, but in truth her hope was fading with every passing second. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her lowering her mouth to his once again.

Abbie muttered lowly into his ear, pleading one last time, "Please, stay with me Ichabod."

After one breath, she felt a rumble in his chest followed by a loud cough. The sound was music to her ears.

Joe grabbed some water from Jenny's duffel bag and handed it to Crane.

When Ichabod finally composed himself and drank some water, now sitting up he looked around at the site before him. It looked as if they had been in a war. Abbie's car was turned over, and trees, brush, and foliage had been burnt black.

"Were we successful?" Crane asked after taking a couple swigs.

"Yep, any day you need us to rescue your damsel tukus we'll be there," replied Jenny with snark.

"I am eternally grateful for having my tukus rescued. Thank you," replied Crane.

"It's no sweat. All in a day's work," said Joe with confidence patting Crane on the shoulder in assurance. Having been an EMT he went to get some things from his truck to ensure Ichabod was okay.

"Yes, I suppose it goes with the territory of our mission." Crane agreed glancing over to at Abbie who had been strangely quiet. "And how did you fare Leftenant? Any battle wounds to report?"

Up until that moment Abbie had been holding it together pretty well, or so she thought, but when Crane's eyes met her this time, she couldn't help herself but to throw her arms around him. Grateful tears leaked from her eyes when one arm came around to hold her back.

"I'm going to see if Joe needs any help," said Jenny excusing herself from the private moment between Abbie and her partner.

When Jenny had left and several minutes had passed Ichabod finally replied, "This conclusion must mean that you decided to overthrow Pandora. I however still do not understand why you insist on doing these things yourself."

Ichabod thought he heard a small chuckle, eager to know if Abbie truly meant what she had said earlier because he had heard every word she had spoken to Pandora before fire began to rain from the sky. But it was also highly possible and more likely given her past behavior that she was merely blowing smoke in order to gain Pandora's sympathies. His heart hammered nervously and he placed his hand on her cheek gently, caressing her soft skin before enquiring, "It was quite the evening for revelations as well."

Abbie glanced up this time her eyes blotchy and Ichabod paused for a moment hesitating because he didn't want to ruin things between them again but ultimately he realized had to know the truth and finally asked Abbie, "Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you love me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ichabod's words echoed through Abbie's mind like chimes on a grandfather clock.

" _Do you love me?"_

She had been through so much today, had risked so much, but she wasn't yet sure she was ready to sacrifice her already weak and vulnerable heart too.

Smiling at Ichabod she questioned playfully, "Weren't you just unconscious two minutes ago? Maybe we should concentrate on your recovery first Crane."

But Crane appeared unamused by her diversion tactics and instead replied, "I am simply requesting the truth. Whatever that may be." Ichabod's cerulean blue eyes which typically had a way of seeing past the bull shit forged their way through to her soul this time. A heaviness pressed in on Abbie's chest because she knew her time was up. She had to come clean, whatever that meant.

Glancing down at the ground, unable to do this while he was dissecting her with his eyes Abbie finally replied at wits end, "Yes, okay. I happen to love your white bony ass."

She dared to lift her eyes and met Ichabod's gaze head on, but Abbie was surprised to find that his stern expression from before had disappeared and was now replaced by the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen.

"Don't start with the I told you so's," Abbie warned him in no mood for his smugness but Ichabod was too thrilled to argue and instead he pulled her hand to his chest and kissed her fingertips.

"Miss Mills, you have made me a very happy man."

Abbie couldn't help it this time. Because seeing Crane so overjoyed by her confession made her gleeful too. In fact she was grinning like a fool. And his lips against her fingers were doing crazy unmentionable things to her insides.

"I'm happy too Crane."

Abbie didn't like to be left so open and vulnerable but Ichabod had some sort of power over her, the kind of power that gave her hope. Her natural instincts were to avert from anything that made her vulnerable however, so she declared quite naturally, "But we should really get you to the hospital to make sure you are A-Okay."

His eyes danced with hers and she was consumed once more by the tenderness he inflicted upon her. Abbie brushed away a stray strand of hair from Ichabod's forehead and he gently curled his fingers around her wrist and guided her back down to him causing her heart to flutter.

"I would be happy to go wherever you wish to go but would you first do me the honor of concluding this miraculous moment with a kiss Leftenant."

Abbie smiled while thinking Crane was insatiable, but she could not resist his charms and lowered herself further. "Well, maybe just one," she offered coyly.

He ran his hand down her back gently caressing her and Abbie leaned in now a few mere centimeters from him, feeling strange, nervous, and also somewhat excited by the prospect of escalating her relationship with Crane. She moistened her lips, placed her hand on his jaw, and moved to close the remainder of the gap between them when they were interrupted by a familiar voice from behind.

"Oh shit, um I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Abbie turned her head to glare at her sister who had the worst timing ever.

"I can come back in a few minutes," Jenny offered but Abbie was already brushing off her dirty sleeves after being lateral with Crane mere moments earlier.

Pulling herself together, Abbie addressed her sister tartly. "It's alright. Does Joe have the truck ready?"

Jenny gave a nod in affirmation. "That's what I came to tell you."

"Fine." Abbie got up then held her hand out to Crane to help him stand. "Looks like our ride is here. Time to get you to the hospital."

Crane who was feeling better by leaps and bounds a few moments ago was suddenly overcome with a notion to slug his friend Joe.

xxx

The next morning when Crane had finally been released from the hospital, he expected his partner to be the one to escort him back home, but instead it was her sister Jenny who rolled up outside Sleepy Hollow Hospital's main entrance in Joe's old pick-up truck.

"You look like you've seen better days Crane," said Jenny once Ichabod had gotten into the passenger seat.

"Yes well, I would not recommend being roasted over a fire like a wild boar."

Jenny chuckled and gripped the steering wheel to pull away from the curb when Crane asked, "Where is the Leftenant this morning? I thought she would have accompanied you."

"Abbie has been detained," replied Jenny.

Only Ichabod was suddenly overcome with a flood of worry and he questioned, "Did she need further assistance in the infirmary?" Ichabod put his hand on the door ready to open it even though they were now moving, but thankfully Jenny had activated the child proof lock.

"Relax Crane. She just had to run a couple errands."

"Did she happen to mention where she was going because if she was intending to retrieve her car she should not go back to those woods alone. Although it looks as if for the moment Pandora and her husband are not in this realm, that does not mean they are no longer a threat. If she went back to the woods we must go after her immediately. In fact I would like to drive," Ichabod declared removing his seat belt knowing he might be able to go faster than Abbie's little sister who was driving at the speed of an elderly person.

Jenny shoved the buckle of Ichabod's seat belt back into its holder and assured him, "She didn't go back to the woods. Joe has buddy who is a tow truck driver and he picked up Abbie's car this morning. Although it's not looking good for her repair bill…You'll just have to wait to talk to Abbie like the rest of us."

Ichabod glared out the window unhappy that he had no idea where his partner was, or what she was doing, or most importantly how she was feeling right now. Perhaps she regretted her earlier confession of love.

"So you two looked pretty intimate last night. Have things with my sister escalated since we last spoke?" Jenny questioned curiously.

Consumed by his thoughts Ichabod paused for a moment and then finally replied, "I am afraid your sister and her affairs are her own to disclose."

"It sounds like Abbie's rubbing off on you."

"I think this is a good moment to cease and desist all conversation and matchmaking efforts pertaining to your sister and myself. You are far better suited for combat Miss Mills."

"Is that your way of saying I suck as a matchmaker?" Jenny questioned.

Ichabod gave her a quick side eye and replied with a small smirk, "More or less, yes."

xxx

Ichabod had gone most of the day without hearing any word from Abbie. When Jenny dropped him off at the house he went to work on cleaning. It was the only activity that would allow him to channel some of the nervous anxiety he was feeling. He tried not to look at the clock, but as every minute ticked away he couldn't help but think something perilous had happened to her. Ichabod also wondered if this was somehow a test, because Abbie was an independent woman and if he pestered her every hour with his worried inquiries she might be inclined to kick his 'white bony ass' to the curb. In fact she may have already done so.

It was just before the dinner hour when Ichabod was at his wits end and decided to take out his phone to at the very least text her when he spotted an unfamiliar black SUV pull into the driveway. Ichabod was immediately on guard, that was until he saw the Leftenant step out from the passenger side door. The driver's window rolled down and Daniel Reynolds leaned his elbow over the edge before speaking to Abbie. Ichabod could not hear what he was saying but Abbie laughed in reply causing a wave of melancholy and envy wash over him. In a few seconds time however she was making her way to the front door and Ichabod didn't want her to know he had been watching so he rushed to the couch and grabbed the first book he could find. Just as he had turned to the first page the front door opened and Abbie's beautiful face graced him with a smile.

"Hi Crane. So how are you feeling?" She asked and Crane stood, not one to be found sitting in the presence of a lady.

"I am fine. I was discharged from the hospital this morning." There was a moment of silence as Abbie set down her things on the console table located in her entryway. "And you? Did you complete your errands?" Ichabod hedged.

"I did," Abbie gave a nod and came into the living room. "So what have you been up to today?" She questioned while sitting down on the plush chair and reaching for the book Ichabod was holding. Abbie noticed it was one of Jenny's romance novels and cast him a funny smirk.

"I have been cleaning and…" Ichabod couldn't take the suspense any longer and added, "I thought I spotted Agent Reynolds car in the driveway. Have you been with him all day?"

Abbie gave him a peculiar look and then crossed her legs. "I have."

Ichabod shifted his feet uncomfortably and extended his fingers unsure of what to say or do when Abbie explained, "I was at the Bureau. Danny is helping me reinstate myself back into the agency again."

"May I ask what brought about your change of heart?" Ichabod questioned.

"I realized that I needed to start living my life. Because not living it would go against what we are fighting for."

Ichabod was happy to hear that Abbie was back at the FBI; however the other part, the part where she had spent the day with her old beau still unsettled him.

"And are you and Agent Reynolds coupling once more?" Ichabod questioned and now it was Abbie's turn to stand.

"Are you serious Crane?"

"You said you still had feelings for him."

"When?"

"To your sister, when she told you to stop waffling between us. You also told her you felt nothing for me."

"Oh. Now it makes sense. Is that why you disappeared yesterday afternoon? Because you were eavesdropping and didn't like what you heard?"

"Is it that crazy of me to question where your heart truly lies? You have not exactly been consistent. In the course of twenty four hours you went from feeling nothing to proclaiming your love, and you did not tell me where you were going today. I was left to my own assumptions and when I discovered that Agent Reynolds was your escort home this evening—"

"Stop right there." Abbie demanded and she squared off with Ichabod. "Danny gave me a ride home because I don't have a car right now. And you are one to talk about poor communication. I didn't even hear a whisper from you when you decided to sneak out of the house and fall right into Pandora's trap. If you can't trust me Ichabod—"

"I do trust you. I love you Abbie, but it frustrates me to no end when I have no clue where you stand. If we are to be together, even as partners I think we need to be more open with one another."

"That works both ways. I'll tell you where I go if you will tell me where you go, deal?"

"Communication is one thing, but how am I to know what two mutual declarations of love translate to in the twenty first century. In my time it meant the ultimate commitment-marriage, but in this time I would not know where to begin—exclusive, not exclusive, monogamous, bi-sexual, bi-curious, polygamous, there are so many different types to choose from…Most importantly I would like to know what you expect from me before we go any further Leftenant."

Exasperated because he felt like he was hitting a wall Crane lifted his head to meet her gaze and Abbie took his hand realizing he was just as lost as she was and she couldn't help but find him even more endearing because of this.

"In case you haven't noticed I love you too, but this relationship stuff is hard for me as well. I have been on my own so long, I don't know how to be in a relationship. I've had partners before, I've even had romances, but it's always been just me at the end of the day. You and I we go beyond that. We have our bond to contend with, plus we've seen things that we would not be able to share with any other, and you live here, and that's a little scary for me because if we screw things up that could be a huge problem. But I do want to do this so I'm going to need you to cut me a little slack too Crane. I need time to figure out how we're supposed to do this. However we do it, I know the only way I'll be able to succeed is if we do it together, so if you need a label then exclusive it is. And you still haven't said anything about the deal yet."

A huge wave of relief passed over Crane who had been hanging on the edge of Abbie's every word up until this point. The fact that she was willing to address the love between them and the potential exclusive romantic relationship they could share together was monumental. That little part of him that was holding back because he was afraid she might reject him finally let go and he took a step towards her. "I will agree to the deal on the condition that I may escort you on a second date to make up for the failure that was our first," Crane countered.

Abbie smiled and replied, "I don't know, it wasn't all bad. You did get in one hell of a kiss."

For the first time that day Ichabod blushed. "I would like to surpass my first attempt then."

"Who knows, if you play your cards right we could be nearing our second kiss by dessert," Abbie mused and she let go of his hand and moved towards the stairs. "I'll wash up first and then I think I have the ingredients for a pot roast in the fridge. We can go out tomorrow night for the official date when I get my loaner car," Abbie offered.

Ichabod's mouth watered at mention of Abbie's pot roast which he recalled was every bit as delectable and delicious if not more so than some of his favorite modern delicacies, such as donut holes. But even more importantly his heart began to speed up at the mention of potential for another kiss. He was too much of a gentleman to inform Abbie that it would actually be their third kiss, because she was relatively lucid during their last encounter, but the thought of holding her in his arms and finally finding his peace at last was too much to hope for.

"I have waited over two hundred years for you, I do not think a few hours more for a kiss will be a problem," Ichabod proclaimed to her back before placing his hand on the bannister.

His words melted her and Abbie realized she did not have the patience to wait a few hours for this man who had not only captured her heart but tamed it too, so she turned around took one step down, grabbed the vee line of his tunic with both hands, and pulled him to her ravenous mouth.

The stair gave her the extra boost she needed and when her lips met his she was consumed by a passion that paled any other she had experienced in her lifetime. It was strange at first because this man out of time had been her friend for three years, two of those years he had been married, but kissing him now felt as natural and fluid as water rushing through a stream. She felt the heat emanate from his body and into hers and Abbie wondered if it was due to their bond. Most importantly the elation she felt when connecting in this way with Ichabod Crane was pure euphoria.

"I think two hundred years is long enough," Abbie finally replied in one breath before their lips connected again.

 **AN** : Thanks again to all for reading. Especially to those who review, because I love hearing from the readers—and it gives me motivation to write. I also must thank the Sleepy Hollow writers for this last week's episode (Incident at Stone Manor) because whether they intended to or not, they put some wind in the Ichabbie sails again and gave us writers brighter colors to work with, so they deserve my gratitude. Just a heads up, there is one more chapter left before this story comes to its conclusion. Thanks for sticking with me and hope you stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** First of all want to thank everyone for their patience. I know it has taken me longer than normal to finish this story. Part of that is because of crazy life, also I really suck at endings, and lastly this story has been a personal challenge for me from the get go. Primarily because I tend to lean towards writing more action packed/angst/romance stories—which strange as it may sound are easier to write. But this story had a strong pull towards the emotional side too, which required time from me to get inside Ichabod and Abbie's heads and think about how they might handle this new territory. Of course with that said, I should probably warn those of you who pay attention to ratings and know that this story has a K+ rating on it, should also know this last chapter may lean more towards "M" territory. I apologize if this offends anyone. ;) And as always, thanks to all of you for reading and the reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you.

So here goes nothing.

 **Chapter 12**

Ichabod was sure he would never be happier than the moment Abbie had confessed her love for him but he was wrong because when she kissed him, he was overcome with an unbridled exultation unlike any other. It was as if she had turned a light on inside of him and everything was now bathed in the soft yellow glow of his bountiful joy. They were two halves of a whole brought together and when they connected it was as if witnessing the miracle of electricity for the first time. Ichabod felt Abbie clutch the back of his tunic and he cupped his hands under her jaw bone reveling in the sensational feeling of Abbie's tongue brushing against his own.

If Ichabod could freeze time and live this moment over forever he would be a very happy man, unfortunately just as he was about to explore the nether regions of her mouth Abbie pulled back and looked at him tentatively.

Ichabod realized she must have halted because they were moving rather fast and he suggested thoughtfully, "Shall I set out the tableware for dinner? Then perhaps we can continue our exploration of one another's tonsil cavities after we've eaten?"

"No," Abbie shook her head.

Suddenly feeling as if he was premature in assuming that kiss meant Abbie felt the same as he had and she was possibly now regretting her decision to confront him in a more intimate manner, Ichabod remained mute, until Abbie concluded, "I'd like you to accompany me upstairs, to my room."

Admittedly a bit taken back, Ichabod watched Abbie to ensure she wasn't toying with him just now but the look in her eyes was one of grave seriousness. In truth he had never imagined going this far but there was no way he was intending to let Abbie out of his grasp again and replied simply, "Your wish is my decree."

With a small smile Abbie took his hand and led him up the staircase, down the hall and into her bedroom. It was a room Ichabod was quite familiar with, especially when his partner was missing Ichabod spent a lot of time here, but his surroundings were the last thing on his mind when he realized Abbie was pulling off her shirt in front of him and underneath her top was the grey silk camisole. The very camisole he had been caught red handed fondling one day after Abbie returned home from work. But what had once been an inspirational token for his imagination up until this point was blown out of the water when he saw Abbie actually wearing the garment. To his surprise he could see every curve of her upper half displayed ornately under the shimmering silky fabric. She looked like a Goddess. A goddess who was now sliding her pants down around her ankles and kicking them off to the side. Ichabod felt a lump form in the back of his throat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more so than the most stunning of sun rises or sun sets, or the morning dew covering a newly flourished rose petal. She was even more beautiful than the midnight sky sparkled with every star known to man. Abbie retreated further into her dimply lit room and gestured for Crane to join her.

Her magnificent and now very naked body glowed under the moonlight.

"No more foreplay Crane. Let's do this."

"You are certain?" Ichabod croaked knowing he was utilizing the last reserves of his strength to resist the urge to pounce on her. Because even though he had been harboring these feelings for quite some time, Abbie had only recently come to terms with her own, and his more logical side told him perhaps they needed to define the boundaries of their relationship before consummating and perhaps she needed more time to sort her feelings apart from her more carnal cravings, although he was not so sure he himself could do the same right now.

"I almost lost you tonight Crane. I'm very certain I want this. The question is, do you want this too?" Abbie watched him carefully still quite naked bathed by moonlight. Upon hearing her words Ichabod realized he was with her the second she returned from the catacombs.

With one swift pull he had undone his tunic and yanked it over his head. Then he returned to Abbie and his lips took hers hungrily. Abbie skillfully undid the ties of his trousers as they stood and his pants too fell to the ground. Then they became two silhouettes kissing in the moonlight until the contours of shapes and limbs fell on the bed bonding them together as one.

xxx

The clock read 4:55am when Ichabod woke with a start. He had just come from being burned alive in his dream, but something told him the dream wasn't merely a conception of his mind, but in fact real, very real. Abbie had been standing before him watching him burn and chanting words in ancient Sumerian as his screams for mercy pierced through the crackling flames.

"Crane, what's wrong?" Abbie's voice echoed in his head. He looked at her and felt her hand fall to his brow.

Concerned Abbie watched him carefully noting the balmy sweat that had covered his forehead. She wiped it away with her hand and met his gaze in question.

"Nothing is wrong, it was merely a dream," Ichabod admitted quickly. He stuffed his hand under his pillow before turning from her clearly still disturbed by whatever haunted him.

"What did you see?" Abbie wrapped her arm around Ichabod's middle refusing to let him cope alone.

Unable to put together words to address the issue more eloquently because he was for lack of a better phrase 'quite pissed off', Ichabod questioned stiffly, "Did you allow Pandora to kill me?"

Abbie's face crumpled in reply. "You heard what she said didn't you? About destroying her husband in our past life?"

"Yes, unfortunately I did hear the part about you being her sister and I had a dream just now where you stood above my burning body as you watched me die, which sheds light to the assumption that _I_ was the unfortunate victim of your betrayal." Ichabod felt troubled for the first time since their union.

"I didn't betray you." Abbie took his hand and argued, "I loved you as I love you now."

He turned away again unsure he was ready to have this conversation.

"Look at me Ichabod," Abbie demanded placing her hand over the scar that guarded his heart and he faced her once more and then Abbie explained, "We were married. But we had to hide our love from Pandora because she was malicious and spiteful and with her husband she wanted to bring about the demise of the world, just like they tried to do yesterday. In the end we decided together that we were going to take them both out. You went after him and I went after her, only you got caught in the crossfires after you sent her husband away. I found out she was going after you but when I got there I was too late. Even now, I carry that burden with me in this life. The fear of losing the ones I love, the fear of getting too close. I think it's the reason I have always been so guarded and distant with people, and my sister for so much of our lives. But now that I've found you again Ichabod-I'm not going to let you go. Please don't let me go either."

She clutched his hand firmly. Her tormented gaze locked with Ichabod's and he knew she was telling the truth. His hardened face softened wishing he could remember everything from Sumer like Abbie did but the dreams he experienced only shared bits and pieces. Perhaps in time, as they strengthened their bond he would come to remember everything as it had been. In a way it made sense. Much like Abbie had carried that distrust and independence with her into this life, he also carried a sense of unresolve and fear. Ichabod realized this especially after Katrina died in his arms. He had blamed himself for her death and felt as if he had been cursed in love. Having a natural tendency to be near Abbie whenever possible, Ichabod worried that he could lose her too, so he went away to the one place he could still recognize. And then like a thunder clap, it came to him. In his dream Abbie was reciting ancient Sumerian.

"You sent me to England did you not? That is how the tablet traveled from Sumer to Europe? You found a way to send me to another time and place, to another life. That is what you were chanting as I was burning in that fire." It all made sense to Ichabod. How he ended up in England. How he had been charmed not only to be spared in one lifetime, but two. He and Abbie had been husband and wife in Sumer, then when Pandora attempted to take his life, Abbie cast a spell to send him to 18th century England into a new reincarnation. That would explain why the tablet had been excavated near his parents property.

"That part is still hazy," Abbie replied softly.

Scooping her up in his arms Ichabod stated with complete sincerity, "You saved me then as you saved me now and by some miracle we have found each other again. You may rest assured Grace Abigail Mills that I have no intentions of letting you go either."

Abbie smiled in relief

To prove it he kissed her firmly on the lips and then they practiced further bonding until the first rays of morning light pierced through the drapery that covered Abbie's window.

xxx

The next evening when Abbie returned home from work she was greeted by the most peculiar noise coming from her kitchen. It sounded like a combination of Barry White and Darth Vader. When she turned the corner to discover the source she found Crane standing there at the stove and belting the lyrics to 'Night and Day,' by Frank Sinatra. Abbie couldn't help but chuckle to herself when Ichabod belted, "Only you underneath the moon or under the sun. Whether near to me or far. It's no matter, baby, where you are. I think of you day and night." He began to stir whatever was in the pan and shake his cute little tushie to the rhythm of the song and then Abbie couldn't help but interrupt.

"I thought we were going out tonight?"

Startled, Crane straightened himself, cleared his throat and placed his hand on the counter in attempt to look casual.

"Please accept my apologies Leftenant, but I thought we could eat in. We had some chicken that needed to be cooked and I found this delectable recipe on the World Wide Web that I thought would be appetizing. Would you object to staying home in lieu of going out tonight?"

Abbie couldn't help but smirk knowing exactly why Ichabod wanted to stay home and it had nothing to do with using up the chicken and everything to do with working on their bond.

Deciding to make Crane sweat it out she stepped into the kitchen and surveyed the contents of his pan. It smelled amazing and when she finally came to his side she kissed his cheek softly. Crane's tense posture immediately relaxed.

"I suppose I can settle for your Chicken Teriyaki, but I'm still holding you to that date night out, you owe me Crane."

She swatted his behind playfully and Ichabod turned to her with brows up.

"Don't worry, just make sure there's chocolate for dessert and you'll be fine," Abbie concluded with a confident grin before turning from him. But before she could get too far Crane caught her wrist in his hand and he leaned in tickling her cheek with his beard. "Do not worry Leftenant, chocolate is always on the dessert menu so rest assured," Crane remarked confidently.

Abbie chuckled and he put his other hand around her waist so he could hold her while kissing her sweetly. She melted in his arms, enjoying the kiss when she smelled something that was burning.

Pulling back Abbie glanced over at the stove.

"Oh dear, the garlic is burning. Let me adjust the burner for just one moment," Crane insisted reaching over Abbie to turn down the burner but Abbie slunk out from behind him and the counter.

Still holding his hand she replied, "I'll go freshen up and then maybe we can pick up where we left off after dinner."

Ichabod's cheeks flushed as he imagined what Abbie might have in mind this evening because last night proved to be quite the amatory experience for him.

"I very much look forward to this evening," replied Ichabod with dry mouth before they were interrupted.

"Oh, it looks like were just in time for dinner Joe," Jenny remarked from the kitchen entrance. Abbie quickly let go of Crane's hand and turned to her sister.

"Haven't you ever heard of using the phone or do you get some weird pleasure from dropping in all the time unannounced?" Questioned Abbie clearly annoyed by her sisters interruption.

Jenny was glad to see nothing had really changed in the salty attitude department since the incident the other day but she couldn't help but wonder why her sister appeared so defensive all of the sudden.

"You never seemed to mind before, got something to hide this time sis?" Jenny hedged playfully and Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Crane and I will be sure to return the favor the next time you and Joe have gotten settled in for the night."

"Oh so you and Crane are settled in now huh?"

"If I may interrupt?" Ichabod politely intervened. "There is plenty of food to surpass everyone's appetites and then some. Why do we not share a meal of Chicken and Teriyaki, and then continue with the sibling rivalry?" Although Crane was also secretly disappointed that they might not get to their plans for this evening.

Jenny chuckled and then got to the point of her visit. "Thanks maybe next time Crane. Right now we have bigger fish to fry. I just got a call from my old dealer Emmanuel who told me that his most prize possession a 17th century Zulu tribal mask is now missing. And based on legend, that thing has the kind of power to do a lot of damage."

"What kind of damage?" Questioned Abbie.

"Apocalyptic kind of damage," replied Joe.

"Yeah, I know nothing new here but since none of us have it, chances are it's not in the possession of someone good," said Jenny.

"Perhaps we need to travel to the archives," Ichabod suggested.

"Well, we could run by there, but Joe here is pretty sure he knows who has it."

"Oh really, do share," replied Abbie with arms crossed.

"Why don't we talk on the way? Time is a bit of an issue here," replied Joe.

"Fine, I'll get my gear," Abbie offered heading to the other room.

"I'll get the car," said Joe leaving through the side exit.

Jenny realized she had the opportunity to press Crane since they seemed to have a brief moment alone and she stepped around to face him.

"So, did you two finally do the vertical tango? Cause my sister seems to be acting a little more antsy than normal lately and you can't stop grinning like an idiot."

Crane met her gaze with a hesitance. He wasn't quite sure exactly what 'vertical tango' meant or was unaware that he had been 'grinning like an idiot' but he could guess as to what she was referring and when he did, he understood Miss Jenny's full meaning. Ichabod was unsure he was at liberty to address this topic, not only because it was a topic that in his time called for the utmost discretion, but also things were quite new between himself and Abbie and he wasn't certain Abbie wanted to disclose their romantic relationship publicly yet if ever. He was happy with keeping things confidential for Abbie's sake even though his heart yearned to scream from the rooftops that he loved Grace Abigail Mills.

"I admire your persistence Miss Jenny, but as I said yesterday, you will know when there are matters to disclose."

"Is my baby sister hounding you for all the juicy gossip Crane?" Abbie startled them from behind and Ichabod quickly stepped away from Jenny, not wanting to be a cause of a rift between the siblings.

"'Curiosity is one of the permanent and certain characteristics of a vigorous intellect'" Ichabod quoted explaining the source, "These words belong to Samuel Johnson author of Dictionary of the English Language."

"Yeah, and curiosity also killed the cat," replied Abbie who swiped a sweet pea from Crane's cooling stir fry and took a crispy chomp. She cast Jenny a disdainful glance and added, "If it's so important to you, Crane and I made love three times last night and once this morning. He loves me and I love him. I would fight to the death to save his life, your life, and Joes. So can we go find that damn Zulu mask now or did you want to stay here and chit chat longer?"

It wasn't often Jenny was rendered speechless but apparently what Abbie had just confessed did the trick. Abbie looked to Crane whose face was flushed red and took his hand before tugging him out to the car where Joe was waiting.

"Sure thing, then let's go find the mask," Jenny finally replied behind them on their way out the door.

"You okay Crane?" Abbie questioned lowly before they got into the backseat and Crane looked at her with baffled wonder. Here was a woman who a little more than twenty four hours ago, he was certain was the sole vessel of his unrequited love, but in the span of the day he had learned they had been married in another life, she had saved him in that life, they had travelled through space and time to join forces once again, she still loved him back, and would do it all over again today if she had the chance. There was not a word for the elation Ichabod was feeling so he simply pulled Abbie to him and kissed her passionately.

"I am beyond the farthest realms of joy humanly possible," Ichabod finally muttered against her ear before pulling back to gaze affectionately into her warm brown eyes.

Smiling, Abbie pulled the handle and replied, "Good, then you can get in the car now."

Crane waited a beat before following Abbie knowing that whatever they were searching for tonight and every night to follow, he had already found what he had been looking for.

 _The end._


End file.
